Velma Gets Her Girl
by transformers expert1234
Summary: After a bad breakup, Velma decided it was time to find someone to love. She finds help from the most unlikely person. Will she find the love she always wanted? Read and find out. VelmaxDaphne VelmaxHarem. I own nothing of this story other then the plot idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here I am with another story. This story started out as a collaboration with Succubi- Lover. Our original writing for this is on another server on a different network and website.**

 **I own nothing from this story, only the plot and I hope Succubi- Lover is reading this story and can send me some ideas on how to make the story better and more detailed.**

 **Here we go with this story.**

Chapter 1

Velma was walking down Main Street in Coolsville after coming back from her latest case with the other members of Mystery Inc. She was thinking of how she can relax herself and if she should go back on the dating scene again. She was with Shaggy Rogers  
for 2 years in secret from Fred and Daphne, but she made it work. It was 2 weeks ago that Shaggy broke up with Velma and she was still in pain.

 **Flashback 2 weeks**

Out of the blue, Shaggy leaves her for a girl he met at a buffet. Velma knew about the meet up because she followed Shaggy bot the buffet and got a good look at the girl he left her for. The woman stood at 5 feet 4 inches with strawberry blonde hair.  
The girl had a chest size of 34 DD, firm round bubble butt, and tinted legs indicating that she was an athlete. The girl also had a dog, a French poodle. Scooby-doo was interested in the French poodle, ( **Just your average French poodle with white fur.** )  
After seeing all that she wanted to see, Velma had tears rolling from her eyes and she felt it starting to rain. She then proceeded to walk back to her apartment.

Walking back to her apartment as slow as she was going right now took 2.5 hours over the 1.5 hours it took when she walked at her normal pace. She got back to her apartment completely soaked to the bone and dripping wet. She entered her apartment and  
got out her drenched clothes. Once she was out of the wet clothes, she put them in the dryer she had in her apartment unit and ran her clothes through. Velma then went back into her bedroom and got on some pajamas. She then laid down on her couch  
and cried herself to sleep.

 **End flashback**

After 2 weeks of staying in her apartment, crying herself to sleep and not going to solve mysteries with her friends like always, she decided to leave the apartment and try to regain a social life. On the walk she decided to go on, she passed a bookshop  
that looked very retro, more or less from the early 1980's. At first glance, Velma didn't see that it was a bookstore till she stopped and thought about it. She then looked over her shoulder and saw the store in question and saw that it was indeed  
a bookstore. Velma then thought to herself 'Maybe a good book will help me get over this pain from the breakup.'

Velma turned around and walked back to the bookshop. Velma took a quick glance inside the bookshop from the window and saw that there were indeed books inside the shop, but she shouldn't make out any titles on the covers. So on a gut instinct and with  
her guard up, Velma walked inside the book shop and started to browse the selection of books on the shelves. While browsing the bookshop, one of the workers walked up to the front desk. It was one of the vampire girls from the legend of the vampire  
movie Luna. She saw Velma walking throughout the. Store and asked "Hey Velma, long time no see. Anything I can help you look for today?" Velma quickly turned around and said in a miserable tone "Oh, hey Luna, I was just browsing the shelves. I didn't  
know you worked here in this bookstore."

Luna chuckled and said "Well yes I do. And this is not an ordinary bookstore. In this store, we sell spell books." Velma raised her left eyebrow in questioning and said "Spellbooks?" Luna nodded her head and said "Yup, are you interested in any books  
today?" Velma hesitated and then a tear slid down her face. Luna saw this and asked "What's wrong Velma? you normally don't cry." Velma walked up to the front desk and said "Me and Shaggy have been secretly dating for 2 years and just 2 weeks ago  
he broke up with me for a busty strawberry blonde woman. I'm just really lonely right now." Luna scratched her chin and then said "I think I have the right Spellbooks for you." Velma wiped the tear on her face and said "Really?" Luna nodded her head.  
She then moved her hands casting a spell she knows to summon the book she thought would help Velma.

 **Well guys, here is the first chapter of this story. No flames will be allowed. If your comment is negative, keep it to yourself. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone here i am with another chapter. Hope you all like it.**

The book arrived into Luna's hands and she turned the pages to the spells she thought she might teach Velma. The book that was summoned was the book of Futanari Love. Velma didn't get the chance to read the cover as Thorn walks in and said "Luna, I'm  
back from my vacation. Time for you to go on yours." Luna smiled and said "okay but may I finish with our customer?" Thorn shook her head and pointed to the door.

Luna then said "okay thorn I'll go, just let me write a quick note for Velma." Thorn nodded her head which then let Luna grab a post it note and write a quick note on the basics of reading the language.

Thorn sees what she is writing and starts to think of doing personal lessons with Velma. Velma looks at the note and says "Thanks Luna." Luna smiles and nods her head then heads out the door to go on her vacation.

Thorn asks "velma, if you are interested, I can provide u with personal one on one lessons on reading this language?"

Velma nodded her head and said "That sounds like a good idea. I could use the mental distraction right now."

Thorn then asks "do u wanna talk about it?"

"Velma looks to thorn with tears in her eyes and says 'no offence thorn but I'd rather not talk about it.' Thorn then went on the defensive and said 'u r among friends Velma. Believe it or not I've been to where u r now. I've done the exact thing  
you're doing right now, not telling anyone. If u tell someone, then u have a reason to forget and move on.' Thorn the walked around the counter to Velma and gave her a warm friendly hug. Velma returned the hug tightly and thought 'Both thorn and  
Luna are very good friends to me, even their other sister who's name I forget. And I never actually realized how hot and sexy both thorn and Lina are. Their bright beautiful eyes, their huge beautiful breasts, toned bodies, soft skin. If I could  
be with them I would be in heaven.'

Feeling herself calm down and wiped the tears away, Velma looks to thorn and asked 'would it be alright if we sat down?' Thorn nodded her head and had 2 chairs float over to them.

Once Velma was comfortable, Velma took a deep breath and told Thorn about her breakup with shaggy. Once the story was complete, thorn had a small look of anger on her face.

Thorn gets up and says 'Velma I have a feeling u might be interested in women more then men. I want to teach u how to read this language of the spells, and also help u cast them. I will do all of that free of charge, provided u stop by once a week  
and take me, Luna and Dusk our for a date. Do we have a deal?' She held out her right hand to Velma.

Velma extended her right hand to Thorn and shook her hand, sealing the deal. Thorn then said 'okay, so the classes r going to be twice a week, every second class will be date night. Is that alright?' Velma nodded her head and said 'that's no problem,  
I'm not going to be solving mysteries anymore, I want to run my own bookstore/cafe'

Thorn smiled and went behind the counter to grab something. Velma saw that it was a job application. Velma smiled and dug into her purse to find a pen.

Thorn walked up to Velma and said "we are currently hiring, the benefits are amazing and your work schedule is perfectly flexible." Liking the sound of the job, Velma grabbed the application form and filled it out.

Thorn smiled and said "shall we have the first class or date today Velma?" Velma scratched her head and then replied "let's go for a date." Thorn went behind the counter, dropped off the application form, and grabbed her purse.  
She then went to the door with Velma but not before casting a very effective sexual arousal spell on Velma.

Velma smiled and asked "will dusk and Luna be joining us?" Thorn smiled and said "I'll send them a text right now and ask them." Thorn pulled out her phone and started to text her sisters.

 **Please read and review everyone. ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, here I am again with another chapter. I'm proud to announce that this story is now getting a lot of reviews and I'm so proud of myself for making this story. This story was made in cooperation with a couple people I talk to on discord. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

Thorn texted "Hey Luna and Dusk, we have a date with Velma , come and join us." Thorn waited a bit before she got two replies right away which said "I'm in" from both ladies. Thorn said to Velma in an excited voice "They're coming, they just need to get  
here first so we can go inside and order our drinks." Velma nodded her head, still a little unsure about dating three women, but if what she felt was real then she should at least give it a try and see where it goes.

Thorn and Velma walk into the restaurant and walk up to the hostess desk. They saw a sign that said "Please wait to be seated." So Velma and Thorn waited to be seated. A hostess came to the desk. She was a very cute woman, standing at 5 foot 6 inches  
with blonde hair, which was up in a high pony tail, that went past her shoulders if let down, E cup breasts that were almost barely able to be contained, toned muscles in her arms and legs, soft 4 pack abdomen, wearing a form fitting black dress with  
matching 4 inch heels. The woman then said "Hello, welcome to The Twist, is it the two of you today?" Thorn then said "It's actually a party of 4. 2 people are on their way." The hostess then said "My apologies, please follow me."

With that said, Thorn and Velma followed the hostess to a corner booth. The hostess then said "my name is Elizabeth and I will be your waitress today, many I get you some drinks?" Thorn then said "I would like a cranberry juice in Sprite please." Elizabeth  
wrote it down. She then turned towards Velma and said "How about yourself?" Velma then said "I'll have a Diet Coke or Pepsi please." Elizabeth wrote it down and nodded her head. She then asked "How about the other two in your party?" Thorn replied  
"One will have a coke or Pepsi, and the other a root beer." Elizabeth wrote it down and nodded her head. She then said "We have both Coke and Pepsi products so how about I bring the cutie in the orange a Diet Coke and the other a Pepsi?" Velma had  
a little blush forming on her cheeks but it was getting brighter and brighter. She then replied "That works for me."

Elizabeth then wrote it all down and went to the bar to get the drinks. Velma still had the blush on her cheeks which Thorn noticed and said "Geez Velma, guess you are very popular with the ladies. She is right though, you are a cutie." Velma just blushed  
brighter and redder. She then said "I'm not much."

 **Flash back 5 years. The spooky island case. Also known as the first Scooby doo live action movie.**

After completing the case against Spooky Island, which resulted in Scrappy doo, Scooby doo's younger cousin, being the mastermind being the islands strange occurrences. Monsters with purple skin possessing people as a suit to be able to remain out in  
the day light. **It was recently that I saw that I noticed that Velma had a bigger bust size then Daphne, and she looked a lot hotter as well.** Velma looked at Daphne and thought about saying something she had thought about asking her.  
But once she saw Daphne kiss Fred, she felt the thoughts fly right out the door. She then turned towards Shaggy and said "hey Shaggy, would you like to get some coffee with me someday?"

Shaggy replied "Like, sure Velms, I would love to." Velma felt a small smile form on her face. The next week after that day was like clockwork for Velma. Work in her book here, and shop for something there. One thing that remained on her mind was the  
coffee date with Shaggy. Velma pulled out her phone and searched through her contacts to find Shaggy's number. Once she found it, she tapped the number that was Shaggy's cell number. She heard it ring twice then Shaggy picked up. He said "Like, hey  
Velma, how are things? Looking forward to our coffee date. See you in a few minutes." Velma smiled and said "Things are good Shaggy, I'm looking forward to the coffee date as well, and see you shortly. I'm at the Starbucks in Coolsville." Shaggy returned  
with "That's great Velms, see you there. I'll take a strawberry fusion." With that, he hung up.

Velma walked from her apartment to the Starbucks, which only took 5 minutes. She walked inside and waited in line. After waiting 5 minutes, she finally got to the counter to order. She told the barista "Hello there, may I please get a verte grande caramel  
mochachino, and a very strawberry fusion?" The barista said "yes, that will be $10." Velma pulled out her wallet from in between her breasts and pulled out $10 cash. Velma had noticed that since the spooky island case, her chest has been getting bigger.  
She was a small D cup, now she is almost a medium DD with a lot of bounce. Men were eyeing her like a piece of meat, but Velma never took notice.

Once she had paid for the drinks, she walked off to the right and waited for the drinks to be made. Waiting for the drinks only took 3 minutes. She then turned around and found a booth big enough for two. She sat down and took a small sip of her coffee.  
She waited for Shaggy who then walked into the Starbucks 10 minutes later after Velma sitting down. Shaggy walked in and looked for Velma. She raised her hand to get Shaggy's attention. Shaggy noticed Velma and walked to her. Once at the table he  
sat down and looked at Velma. She smiled and blushed as Shaggy said "Wow Velma, you look good. Have you changed anything about yourself since the Spooky Island case last week. Velma shook her head no and pushed Shaggy's drink towards him.

 **What happens next. Find out next chapter to see what happens. Please read and review everyone.**


End file.
